The Change
by livvi695
Summary: Leah's thoughts and feeling on the second biggest change in her life...Changing Packs x Better than it sounds lol XD


**This is just a little one shot I've had in my head for ages and finally got around to typing up.**

**I know this is slightly AU but I tried to keep it as true to the story as possible.**

**Hope You Enjoy XD**

The voices in my head grew louder and louder as everyone tried to be heard over everyone else. Sam, still not one to use his alpha voice just tried to raise his voice above everyone else's, with little success.

"We should still go with the plan of attacking the leeches" Sam shouted.

"What about Jacob and Seth," Jared quipped in, "Won't they try and defend the leeches?"

"I refuse to fight my best friend." Embry shouted, honestly what's with all the shouting were all in the same mind I thought. This of course caused another round of shouting with words such as traitors and leech loves been shouted across the circle in which we now sat.

It had been about 10 minutes since Jacob and Seth disappeared from our minds and we were all discussing what to do now. Sam still wanted to go ahead with the attack, Embry and Quill said they wouldn't fight if they had to fight Jacob, Paul sided with Sam saying that Seth and Jacob were traitors to our kind and Jared was doing his best not to anger anyone further. Meanwhile I just laid on my front resting my head on my forelegs. Even if I did bother to give my opinion no one would take notice, a lot of the pack only put up with me since Jacob would stand up for me whenever I went too far. Things were definitely going to be different in the pack now that he's gone. I would probably be shunned from the pack. Or one day they would all snap and kill me.

I retreated further into my own mind and built a block around my thoughts so that the rest of the pack wouldn't hear, not that they would notice, they were all too involved in their argument to notice me. Things would definitely be different without Jacob. I mean what's the point of becoming a wolf if I can't tease Jacob that I'm faster, or have play wrestles when were supposed to be patrolling. I would probably have to patrol on my own from now on, no one would want to be with me, and I didn't blame them. Sometimes I didn't want to be around me.

He better be taking care of Seth or I swear to god I will kill him. It still hurt, the fact that Seth left with Jacob, I thought we were a team. But he just ran, didn't even say goodbye. It's going to be hard being in a different pack from my own brother. And if Sam has his way, having to fight my own brother.

I came out if my own thoughts to see if any agreement had been reached, which was unlikely considering the aggressive stances everyone was still standing in. What was odd though was that I had to strain to hear them talking In my own mind, even though they were all standing barely five feet away from me. They were either whispering or my hearing was going. Both were unlikely scenarios but I decided to ignore it. After straining to hear I managed to figure out that in the 5 minutes that I had been thinking to myself they had gotten nowhere.

Again my thoughts turned back to Jacob. I wonder how he was doing as an Alpha. Whether he actually had a plan to protect the Cullen's from Sam's attack. Or whether he was just winging it. Knowing Jacob I was going to guess the latter. I wondered if he was going to miss our little races and play fights that we had, or would he be thankful that he no longer had to put up with me. When this was all over was he going to come back or was he and Seth going to stay in their own little pack. How do you even leave a pack do you just run so far away until your pack can no longer hear you? No that can't be right otherwise Jacob would have started his own pack ages ago the first time he ran away. Even if you figure out now to leave a pack, how do you join a new one? Do you just walk up to the Alpha and ask if you can join?

I looked around at the wolves surrounding me. Not one of them had had a go at me for my 'traitorous' thoughts. I looked at Sam his large wolf form towering over everyone else's, now that Jacob had gone he seemed so much bigger than everyone else. From what I could understand from his body language and the snarls he was making he was still angry. I looked at everyone else, they all showed similar signs of anger, and really I would've thought that they would still be shouting at each other. Then it hit me like a brick wall… the silence.

I could no longer hear anyone else's thoughts except my own. It felt kind of …. Odd. To be laying in wolf form surrounded by other wolfs and not hear a single thought that crossed their mind. It was sort of unnerving. I mean it was a relief to not have to hold a block around my own thoughts, but it felt a bit lonely.

Judging by the wolves around me none of them had noticed that I was no longer with them. They would probably be really happy when they finally figured out that they would no longer have to share my thoughts. But now I had a bit of a problem on my hands. What do I do now? Just as I thought this I felt the familiar sensation of someone else's thought crossing my mind. At first I thought I had just imagined it, but then I felt it again a bit louder this time. The first thing I thought was that I was still linked to the pack but they had all built really strong mind blocks to keep me out of their conversation. But then as I felt another thought cross my mind I recognized the voice, it was my brothers, I would know it anywhere.

"What do we do now?" I heard my brother ask.

"I have no fricking clue" replied and very aggravated Jacob answered.

Well I had managed to answer my own two questions. I had manage to leave one pack and join another, I had no idea how I did it, but I did and that's what counts.

"I wish Leah were here, I feel so bad about leaving her." I heard Seth whine. God I loved my brother sometimes.

"Same" I heard Jacob reply, "It's going to be weird being in a pack without her." Good to know he was missing me as much as I was missing him….wait did I really just think that? I stayed silent for a moment praying that Jacob didn't hear me, but Jacob just went back to thinking up a plan. It seems that he and Seth haven't realized yet. Great my old pack haven't realized they've lost me and my new pack don't realize they have me. Well I should probably go and break the good news to Jacob about his new pack mate.

Now what was the best way to do this, I could just stand up and run for the Cullen territory and hope I get there before they catch me, that's if they even bother to chase me. Or option two slowly stand up and back into the trees and silently run away and hope they don't notice until I'm too far away to catch. Judging by the looks of the other wolves there were still too engrossed in their argument to notice me slip away so I decided to go with option two.

I slowly lifted my head from my legs, so far so good. I raised myself into a sitting position, good no one noticed so far. I got up onto all fours and glanced around the circle of wolves, they still hadn't noticed so I ever so slowly started to creep backwards. Now I had either seriously over estimated my stealth skill's, or I had really under estimated how much attention the guys were paying to me, because before I had managed to take three steps back all their heads turned to me. I stood frozen unsure on my next move. They all looked at me with confused expressions on their wolf faces. I decided to hell with it and turned and started sprinting towards the border.

I had managed to get a good 3 second head start before they all started chasing me, but luckily for me I didn't call myself the fastest wolf without reason, and soon I had quite a sizable gap between me and the pack. I chanced I look behind me to see that Paul had given up trying to catch me and slowed down out of his sprint into a slower run, the same as Jared. But Sam, Quill and Embry were still keeping up with their sprint. It was kind of nice knowing that they cared enough to chase after me. A look at Embry and Quill showed the same expression as they wore when Jacob ran away, like they were losing a friend. I made a mental note to be nicer to them if I ever saw them again and if we didn't end up killing each other.

Soon the river marking the border was in sight, so I sped up ready to make the jump across the river. With a glance behind me at everything I was leaving behind I jumped of the cliff and barely made it to the other side without landing in the water. I stopped on the other side to look behind. The rest of the pack had stopped at the edge and where looking at me. Paul was giving the don't be stupid look, which I ignored, Jared just looked like wanted to say something but didn't know what, which I understood we had never been that close. Quill and Embry both were mournfully howling, I didn't realize then how much I was going to miss them. I mean I knew I teased them a lot but that was the way we were I was still going to miss them. But Sam, the look on his face was one I would never of expected. His eyes shone with what could only be described as possessiveness. His face showed anger as his lips curled back to show his teeth.

I turned and ran further into enemy territory following the scent of Jacob. He must have smelled me coming because I felt him phase in.

"Leah? Is that you?"

"Of course it is! Who else would it be?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Meet me at the clearing ahead, and I'll explain"

I waited for about two minutes before Jacob's huge form appeared thought the trees.

"Have you come with a message from Sam?" Jacob demanded. "If you have then let me save you the trouble we're not coming back."

"I am no one's messenger boy, and you remember that. Besides how would you be able to hear my thoughts if I was still in Sam's pack, huh?"

"Well I guess that makes sense… but does that mean what I think it means?"

"Unfortunately yes. Say hello to your new pack mate."

"But…. Why do you want to be in my pack? You don't even like the vampires."

"Well….because I wanted to look out for… Seth and stuff"

"And stuff…? Are you hiding something from me?"

"NO….._yes"_

"So what are you hiding? Come on Leah we both know you can't keep a secret forever, it'll eventually slip out so you may as well tell me know." Jacob said in a teasing voice.

"I just wanted to look after Seth, that's it…._I missed you"_

There was silence as my last thought hung in the air between us; I can't believe I let it slip. I glanced up at Jacob and saw that he was advancing towards me. He stopped less than a centimeter away from me with our noses almost touching. The air was still between us. Of the many things Jacob could've done what he did next surprised the hell out of me. He stuck his tongue out and lovingly licked my nose, then rubbed his face along the fur of my neck. I wasn't sure but I think this is the wolf version of hugging. I didn't really care I just rubbed the side of my face along the soft fur of his neck. Jacob was the first to pull away but he did not back away, instead he looked me in the eyes and said "I missed you too."

I was unsure of what to do next. Everything was all changing so fast. But luckily Jacob saved me from having to reply.

"You look thirsty"

"Yeah I just did a hell of a run to get here" I laughed.

"Come on there's a stream over here." We walked over to the stream a little away from the clearing we had just been in. The stream looked clear but I just couldn't bring myself to drink it, so I stubbornly refused.

"Come Leah it's Clearwater." I wasn't going to back down so I knocked a lump of soil it to the stream.

"Look now it's Blackwater."

We both looked into each other's eyes and contemplated the truthiness of those words."

The End

**This was my first Blackwater fic so plz let me know what you think. (REVIEW)**

**I also have another idea for a fic so if u like this on read my new one that will be out soon XD**


End file.
